House Rules
by superflyse
Summary: Every week the Glee Club has a movie night, and with the movie night comes a series of rules. This week it is Serial Killer Quinn Night. Written for Quinntina Week, Day 5: Serial Killers. Spoiler alert: No one dies. It's not that kind of serial killer. Sorry.


_AN: This is written for day 5 of Quinntina Week: Serial Killers_

_I'm also going to apologise because I went with a different approach with the theme and spoiler alert: No one dies. _

_It hurts me too, because Serial Killer Quinn is one of my favourite things ever. _

_Thanks to Becca for her fine editing skills._

* * *

Quinn was going around her basement, setting up the final touches for what was to be the Glee Club's Weekly movie night.

Each week a member of the Glee club would host the night, and the host got to choose which movie was going to play. That was the deal, if it is your house, it is your movie.

If you were borrowing a movie from a member of the group, the exchange of the DVD could not be at the DVD player's home. Thus making a nice smooth process. If someone does go for the exchange then their right to pick the movie for their night is forfeited and the stand in will present their movie of choice. If they don't have their own movie, they may chose from the hosts' collection.

It was all in the three page contract that Rachel had drawn up and made everyone sign. The contract also included the splitting up of snacks and refreshments and after two years of this, the movie night worked like clockwork.

Tina was the first to arrive several hours early. The first movie night at Rachel's, Tina and Quinn spent the entire time making out on the couch. Rachel added clauses to the contract about appropriate displays of public affection. So, now Quinn and Tina spend the hours beforehand getting it all out of their system in the hopes that they'll be able to abide by the rules.

Tina had come bringing the DVD of choice. Tina's genre of choice was horror movies, Quinn's was thrillers because they were the two genres that had more lax rules for cuddling, or more accurately, Quinn could pretend to be scared and need Tina to comfort her. Quinn was able to handle Puck and Santana calling her a pussy all night for having to hide behind Tina, but in Quinn's mind it was totally worth it.

The added bonus was that it was Santana that jumped the highest when the killer came on screen.

Rachel and Tina's favorite activity during Serial Killer Quinn Night at the Fabray's was trying to guess who the killer was. At least once someone would guess Quinn, only to have Quinn go into too much detail about why it wouldn't be her because she'd never be caught.

The best part is because there was a rotation system that meant it was at least 12 weeks between Serial Killer Quinn Nights. This meant that someone always forgot that it wasn't just the movie choice on why it became known as the Serial Killer Quinn Night. On the first night when Santana guessed the killer in Se7en was Quinn, Quinn responded by going into great detail on how she'd kill and dispose of Santana, to such a level that Finn ended up throwing up everywhere.

Quinn's new rule was to stick only to the characters shown in the movie to try to discourage anyone reporting her to the police, throwing up, or running out crying.

After Tina, it was Rachel who arrived feeling it was polite to arrive to any event 15 minutes early just in case they needed help to set up. Tina and Rachel were the only set pattern, everyone just arrived at their leisure.

The most important rule that Rachel had bolded and placed in huge font was the movie can not start until everyone who will be attending is there, seated and has their drinks and snacks ready. For the most part it was just the popcorn that had to be in front of the group and not still in the microwave when the play button is pressed.

The Host can chose to make an announcement and brief spiel about the film, which a later amendment to the contract was that there was a maximum of 5 minutes and could not include any dance, song or audio visual aids. Later to become known as "the Rachel Clause."

Quinn liked the routine that she and Tina had made for their hosting duties, everything was a well oiled machine.

"Tonight's serial killer will be..." Quinn began

Only to be interrupted by the entire group yell "Quinn Fabray".

"With Regionals next week, do you all want to know how you are going to die horrifically before the competition? Rachel will be last, as her throat is slit and she is pushed onto the stage in an attempt to sing her very final note".

"I withdraw my nomination. Please put the movie on," Rachel pleaded as she held a hand to her neck and shivered.

"Fantastic. Zodiac it is then." She said with a flourish as Sam hit play, and Quinn regained her seat next to Tina to enjoy the movie.

"I love it when you are so commanding" Tina whispered into Quinn's ear.

"Hey, don't make us get the hose on you two." Santana yelled, as she threw some popcorn at them.

"What? We didn't do anything?" Quinn protested.

"You two are sitting too close together, if I can't sit that close to Brittany, than you can't sit that close to Tina. Those at the rules." Santana finished with a smug smile.

"She was just comforting me. This part of the movie is scary, Santana" Quinn pleaded to the group, Tina just nodded, as if that was enough to confirm Quinn's story.

"It's just the Paramount Pictures logo" Mercedes pointed out.

"A horrifying company! They are responsible for The Last Airbender! It is traumatic just thinking about it. Tina, I think you are going to need to hold me" Quinn finished, by dramatically falling into Tina's lap.

"You finished now?" Santana asked.

"I believe so" Quinn said with a smile, as she adjusted in Tina's lap, while Tina played with Quinn's hair.

"Good, now shut up and watch the movie."


End file.
